bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Dharak
Phantom Dharaknoid is Dharaknoid's evolution in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders and it is Emperor Barodius Evolved Guardian Bakugan. Also Phantom Dharaknoid does not have any Battle Gear and it is unknown if he can combine with Smashtor, Exokor and Riptor to make Dharaknoid Colossus. Information Description Phantom Dharaknoid is a Double-Strike Bakugan with a fierce attitude. He has Quadruple Wings just like Lumino Dragonoid which make Phantom Dharaknoid one of the most advanced Bakugan ever. Pointed horns sprout from his head to prevent the opponents attacks. He knocks out the opposition with sidewinder leg kicks. In real mode its appearence bares a very strong resembelence to that of Alpha Hydranoid and its wings are vaguely similar to those of Neo Dragonoid. Besides that he is supose to represents the Original Dharaknoid's form. Anime In episode 29, Dragonoid Colossus and Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid, who looked like Blitz Dragonoid, and the second being the Dharaknoid, who looked like Phantom Dharaknoid. In episode 34, Dharaknoid evolved into Phantom Dharaknoid by fusing his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code. Because he now has some of Drago's DNA this means that he has became a hybrid Bakugan. Meaning that Phantom Dharaknoid wasn't all Gundalian anymore, which would allow him to pass through the Neathian Third Shield. After his evolution, Dharaknoid became obsessed with defeating Drago but his master (Emperor Barodius) ordered him to calm down and Dharak immediately returned to his calm subservient tone. In episode 35, He went through the Neathian Third Shield and he destroyed it with one ability. In episode 36, He will try to find The Sacred Orb alongside his Master (Emperor Barodius). In episode 37, He might battle Blitz Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Thunder Gladiator: Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike. Also there is a button, and when you push it it will open all the way like Phosphos, Snapzoid, Avior and Blitz Dragonoid. It also has a G-power on its wings that can be used on an enemy's Gate Card, just like Dartaak. Darkus has 880+20 Gs in BakuBoost and 700+50 Gs in BakuTriad, Haos has 800+50 Gs, and Aquos has 670+80 Gs. It was released in September. Trivia *In Bakugan Form, he resembles Silent Naga and Viper Helios. *His shoulders resemble Lythrius's Hands. *His wings are similar to those of Neo Dragonoid's. *Unlike Blitz Dragonoid, Phantom Dharak's Ball Form in the anime is the same as in the game. *He seems to be much more stubborn to his master but starts to follow orders and this could mean due to his evolution his personlity has change. *Phantom Dharak's is not purely Gundalian anymore due to fusing his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid's. *He is the first mutant Bakugan. *Phantom Dharak's evolution was half natural. As seen in Genesis , Phantom Dharak is what Dharak evolves into. Although in Final Strike his evolution was forced. Gallery Anime Pdball34.jpg Pdopenball35.jpg Phantom Dharak 2.jpg|Phantom Dharak standing in midair File:Dddd29.jpg|Phantom Dharak File:Dd29.jpg|Phantom Dharak and Blitz Dragonoid Phdh34.jpg File:pdfirst34.jpg Pd35.jpg Army35.jpg Game T10L8BXlxJXXXYTFIZ 030919.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Haos Phantom Dharak !BsheKl!CWk~$(KGrHqIOKiIEvNsNkoVsBL4LbtUzZw~~_35.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592433ujpiay79266.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592409nopt0v78968.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak equiped with AirKor File:Vicerphantom1.JPG|Vicer connected to Phantom Dharak 80k85.jpg|Aquos Phantom Dharak T1DNVBXa4cXXbrCj7Y 030210.jpg|Packaged Darkus Phantom Dharak !BuJo0+wEGk~$(KGrHqQH-DIEvpU,DqtnBL+G06ezuw~~_3.JPG|Darkus Phantom Dharak (partially open) !BuoEQlwBmk~$(KGrHqZ,!h4Ev1+0GP8+BMBF0(29b!~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak !BuJo)wQ!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DoEvspdYRlwBL+G0qH+8Q~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak IMG 0282.JPG Bakugan Dimensions PhanDharakCloseup.png Darkus Farakspin beats PD.jpg|Phantom Dharak Aquos Phantom Dharak 2.jpg Aquos Phantom Dharak.jpg phantom.JPG phantom dharak haos.JPG PD attack.png|Phantom Dharak DPD.jpg PhantomDharak2BD.png Others File:phdh00.jpg|Phantom Dharak in Bakugan form File:Bkpdvd.jpg File:phantomdharakaquosx.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Evolution Bakugans